darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Monday To Guts Sunday
Bloody Monday To Guts Sunday will be a fast-pace crime thriller novel that will be published by Darryl M. Finch-Ellis, as his third novel after ''Dark Blaze. Finch-Ellis has already laid down some of the groundwork for the novel and is scheduled to begin committing to the writing of this novel in early-2020 after he has finished Dark Blaze. Bloody Monday To Guts Sunday ''centers around three Mancunian brothers, Bren, Edwin and Dean Maxim, in the modern day who rob a train travelling from Glasgow to Nottingham. Afterwards, they have a limited time to escape the country with thousands of pounds and the police on their tails. Concurring with the title of the novel, the entire story will take place within one week, from the Monday to the Sunday. In regards to the "''Bloody" and "G''uts''" of the title, Finch-Ellis has promised that the novel will be very graphic and that the main characters are raging criminals, not protagonists at all. '''Setting: Bloody Monday To Guts Sunday ''will be set in modern day Great Britain, beginning in Glasgow then heading southward from there on. The setting may even expand to France and Spain, if the brother's plans succeed. '''Plot Summary:' With little information made public, all that is known is that the novel will follow the exploits of Bren, Edwin and Dean Maxim as they rob a train on route from Glasgow to Nottingham, and then attempt to flee Great Britain for France so that they can then travel to Spain and disappear after meeting a contact in Gibraltar. As the story takes place over one week, Darryl M. Finch-Ellis has stated that the novel will only be seven chapters long, however, this does not mean that the novel would be short by any means. Hinting that character focused chapter breaks may be used throughout the story's chapters. Background: Darryl M. Finch-Ellis began writing notes for this novel in 2017 when he was coming up with ideas for novels after he was finished with Cataclysm. Finch-Ellis has desired to make a no-apologises crime thriller based in the United Kingdom since his days in high-school but it was not until 2017 when he began writing notes for this novel. He has always wanted to write a story involving a train robbery and deemed Bloody Monday To Guts Sunday as the perfect narrative for this angle. Characters: Only three characters have been introduced, these are the three main characters of the story who are brothers, which Darryl M. Finch-Ellis has expressed are not protagonists, as they are vicious, psychotic criminals. Below, the trio are listed with eldest first:: * Dean Maxim * Bren Maxim * Edwin Maxim Trivia: '''''Warning this section contains spoilers of the novel ahead, if you have not read the sample chapters then it is advised you do not read the trivia below. * The "Monday" and "Sunday" portions of the title are confirmation that the novel will take place over a single week. * The "Bloody" and "Guts" portions of the title allude to the violence that will be in the novel. * The brothers' last name, Maxim, comes from the Maxim Machine Gun. * The brothers are Mancunians, just like Darryl M. Finch-Ellis. Additional Links: Darryl M. Finch-Ellis has additional social media accounts you can visit, the links are listed below: * Darryl's Official Website * Darryl's Official Facebook Page * Darryl's Official Twitter Page * Darryl's Official YouTube Account * Darryl's Official Instagram Account * Darryl's Official Soundcloud Account * Darryl's Official Patreon Account